fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Fable Wiki The wiki about the Fable series that since September 2007 Fable 2 ;Characters * The Hero of Bowerstone * Hammer * more... ;Quests * The Hero of Will * The Hero of Skill * more... ;Locations * Bowerstone * Bloodstone * more... ;Weapons * The Daichi * The Chopper * more... Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters * Locations, Weapons, Quests, Characters, Enemies, more... ;Xbox 360 Fanboy reports that Knothole Island brings with it three new achievements, all of which can be gotten simply by being around when someone else completes them. A perfect reason for going co-op with a friend. Here are the new achievements. The Collector (25GS) — Acquire all the mystery items in The Box of Secrets shop, or see another Hero do so. The Meteorologist (50GS) — Bring all of Knothole Island's weather problems under control, or help another Hero to do so. The Bibliophile (25GS) — Find all the books detailing the history of Knothole Island, or help another Hero to do so. ;Fable 2'' downloadable content announced, the DLC features a new land to explore, Knothole island. ;Fable 2 was released in United Kingdom on October 24th, 2008. ;Fable 2 was released in North America on October 21st, 2008. ;Fable: The Lost Chapters is now available for Apple Mac :So all you Mac users out there who have shunned Windows, Xbox and all that is Microsoft (Apart from Fable obviously), you can now sleep at night knowing it will soon be yours. ;Lionhead wants your Fable 2 artwork :Lionhead has asked for all fan art to be emailed in no matter how small so that it can be placed in the new fan art section on the Lionhead website. So if anyone has anything go and send it in by clicking here. ;Fable 2 Achievement Details :For all you achievement horders out there, Lionhead have releases details in a post on there forums about the achievments in Fable2 and lucky for you there are no secret ones. Check it out by clicking here. ;The Sandgoose comes to Fable 2 :If anyone has heard about the Sandgoose of Fable (that does not exist) on the forums, it has been confirmed that it will be on Fable 2 by popular demand. For those of you who have not heard of it, I will explain what it is. The Sandgoose is a massive rumour about a talking goose like creature that lived in the middle of a desert on Fable (Random, I know), however it did not exist, but will soon! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * This site is currently being improved by Vitas and by Kadajvince. We are working to improve The Fable Wikia for all who visit it. * Please assist by contributing to or creating any articles whatsoever about Fable. * All contributions big or small will be fully appreciated. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. '''Hal's armor. This armor was worn by Hal an hero from the future, he stepped into a time portal and ended up in the time of the old kingdom, he never took of his helmet and though his real name was unknown, people called him Hal, 1000 years later, his body was found in his armor, although it was just dust. hgQfAsBuc_4 Fable II "Express Yourself" This image is from Knothole island, which is the new land you'll explore in the DLC. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse